The hypothesis that obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) is ameliorated only by drugs that alter serotonin reuptake is examined by comparing the effects a serotonin (sertraline) and a norepinephrine reuptake inhibiting antidepressants (desipramine) on clinical and cerebral blood flow changes in OCD patients.